


He Could Never Be As Good As You

by dying_deist



Category: Muse
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dying_deist/pseuds/dying_deist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's upset for what happened between Dom and Nic Cester on the Big Day Out 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Could Never Be As Good As You

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Muse or Nic Cester. This is a work of fiction. The title was taken from the song “Unintended”, by Muse, but with an adaptation. The original line is "she could never be as good as you".
> 
> I was extremely pissed off… I saw this damn video ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D7KT7Ksjhbs ) where it looks like that damn Nic Cester (don’t want to offend anyone) pecked Dom... I’m disappointed and needed to scream and cry (drama queen). I’m stupid, I know. This is really really silly and short but I do hope you enjoy it.

“Do you want a beer?” Dominic offered his band mate.

“Nope.” Matthew replied, nonchalantly, lying sprawled on the couch in the dressing room.

“Wine?” The drummer asked instead examining the contents of the refrigerator in the corner of the room.

“Nope.” The brunet ran a hand through his sweaty hair, sighing and avoiding looking at the blond facing away from him.

“Then what? Water?” Dominic spun around and crossed his arms, arching an eyebrow when he noticed Matt frowning. “What’s the matter with you?” He walked towards the couch, sitting down next to his friend.

“Nothing.” Sitting up straighter, Matt cleared his throat and looked away from Dom.

“Shut up, you idiot. I know you’re pissed off.” He chuckled, pinching Matt on the arm, but the annoyed man didn’t respond. “Just tell me why.”

“That's none of your business.” He replied.

“Matt…” Dom tugged Matt’s arm, bringing the guitarist closer to him. “You know you can’t lie to me.” He tone was hard, but there was a half smile on his face.

“There’s nothing to say, Dom. Why don’t you keep celebrating with Nic? I’m sure he’s waiting for you somewhere and you’ll have so much fun with him…” Realizing the disappointed tone in his mate’s voice, Dominic finally figured out what was going on.

“Oh my god, you’re jealous!” He grinned, amused by the brunet’s reaction at what happened earlier that night.

“Jealous?!” Matt looked up at Dom, unaware of the blush darkening his cheeks. “For god’s sake, Dom! I’m not jealous!”

“Yes, you are. You’re even blushing! Aww!” Hugging his friend, the drummer pressed a quick kiss to Matt’s cheek.

“See? You treat me in a different way!” Matt pointed out.

“What do you mean?”

“When you greeted Nic on the stage, you two…” Matt lifted both of his hands and clapped twice, Dom looking at him in confusion.

“What does…” He repeated Matt’s action, clapping too. “this mean?”

“You two kissed shamelessly in front of the crowd!” The singer finally managed to say, sounding extremely upset.

“Oh! That’s it? You’re all jealous because Nic pecked me?” Dom snorted and shook his head in disapproval. “You’re so dramatic! That wasn't even a proper kiss and it was so short! There's no need to make a fuss over it.”

“I’m not making a fuss.” Sighing, the brunet crossed his arms.

“Alright, dude! How can I make it up to you?” The blond asked, but not a word came from Matthew. “Humm?”

“You can’t make it up this time.”

“Seriously?! Will I be forced to take drastic measures?” Dominic chuckled before cupping the guitarist’s face.

“Wha-” Matt couldn't even finish his sentence as Dom’s lips descended on his, for a soft quick peck. Dom moved away a bit, just enough to stare at the confused man in front of him. Matthew tried to say something, but for once in his life, he couldn’t. Their mouths were in contact once again, brushing against each other, slowly, until Dom finally took the next step, licking along Matt’s bottom lip, his tongue begging for entrance. He didn’t need to ask twice, Matthew parted his lips and allowed the blond’s tongue to slide into his mouth.

It was a sweet and deep contact that made both of the men shiver at every harmonic move of the kiss. Unfortunately, it didn’t last long. They had to pull away to catch their breath and, when they parted, Matthew was the first one to jump off the couch, staring open mouthed at Dominic, who had a shy smile on his flushed face.

“I-I-I have to- Hm…” An embarrassed Matthew left the room stupefied, still recovering from what just happened and not thinking clearly.  
Alone in the dressing room, Dominic couldn’t help chuckling at his mate’s reaction, although he had already been expecting that from the brunet.

“Yeah… looks like I did make it up.” He sighed and laid down on the couch, staring at the ceiling and musing over the unexpected yet pleasant event.

***


End file.
